goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry Shortcake
Strawberry Shortcake is a stupid Character that is from the TV show with the same name. Her IQ is lower than how many friends she has.And mrtysvideos hates her very much with his flaming passion. Her mortal enemies are Optimus Prime and The Heavy Weapons Guy. She also won't stop annoying MrTyesVideos. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Baby Shows, Her own TV show, Bad users, Dora the Explorer, Barney, Tree Fu Tom, Justin Time, Teletubbies, Franny's Feet, Peg + Cat, Mike the Knight, Teen Titans GO!, Caillou, Justin Bieber, Rebbeca Black, Kidz Bop; etc. Dislikes: Non-Baby Shows, Dragonball Z, Attack On Titan, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, K-ON, Team Fortress 2, Transformers, Avengers, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, Roblox, The Bravest Warriors, Minecraft, Spongebob Squarepants, Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Wizards of Waverly Place, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Payday, Payday 2, Code Lyoko, Teen Titans (2003-2006), Beetlejuice, Haruhi Suzumiya, Harvey Beaks, Amazing World of Gumball, My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, Arthur, Galneryus and any heavy metal music, anime and manga, League of Legends; etc. Friends and Enemies Friends: Strawberry Shortcake Lover 85, Sam RovioFan, Luke Gartrell, Powerjohn25 UTTP, Calum1998, MikeTheKnightRocks666, Nerry Marin, Warren Cook, SallyJones1998, Kirby Loopsy, Patrick1100 (SummerFan2002), RobloxYes MomogowiYes, and such. Enemies: being forced to watch Gumball the Brony, Trevor Phillips, Optimus Prime, Evil Strawberry Shortcake, Lucy Diclonius, Unnamed Toy Pandas made by CPSkyYesGCNo, Brolaf the King Of Demacia, CPSkyYesGcNo, Snapshot, The Heavy, Optimus Prime, Mrtyesvideos, Pixar99Swell, Gumball Watterson, Inez Thomas, SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl, MountainDewGuy2001, Richard Hanscon, Nintendofan22, Nintendofan19, Jayden, Jaydon, Alex Kimble TPNG OWN VGCP, L Ryan, Calebcomedian, Caroline0204, LouieLouie95, Ryan Helmke, 57KirbyTV, Slippy V, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, SkylerHawkinsYes UTTPNo SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP, Sophie the Otter, CarLover99, Arthur Read, Vexy Smurf, Panty & Stocking Lover 10000, Vladimir Makarov (Task Force 141 ISO/British S.A.S. Special Air Service/Delta Force), AnimalCrossingNewLeaf2015 VGCP, Nick Schiltz, MarioLeopoldSam, Kaworu Sakurada, all anime and manga characters mostly from Naruto, One Piece and Dragonball Z (such as krillin, gohan, vegeta, goten, piccolo, obama, tenshinhan, chiaotzu, yanjarobe, yamcha, oolong, bulma, gotenks, puar, android 16, android 17, android 18, master roshi, ox king, chi chi, trunks, future trunks, lunch, dende, kami, guru, fat buu, and debura), and such. Gallery Shortcake.png|This is how she actually appears in her own TV show. Strawberry Shortcake GoAnimate Life.png|Strawberry Shortcake's other look by some other users. Fun Park GA.jpg|A promotional wallpaper showing the good users of GoAnimators at the park, but Strawberry Shortcake is still a loner and she can't play with the other gangs. logo_strawberry_shortcake_by_kah19-d3h70oh.png|Logo for her grounded series. Teaser - Strawberry Shortcake returns.jpg|Even mrtyesvideos hates her on returning her show for the 4th season! Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Gains the 4th Season Strawberry Shortcake GoAnimate Casualwear.jpg|Casual wear. Strawberry Shortcake GoAnimate Winterwear.jpg|Winter wear. Strawberry Shortcake GoAnimate Travelwear.jpg|Travel wear. Evil and Original.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake and her evil self. DNF Strawberry Shortcake GoAnimate.png|DocNewfound's version of her. Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Jerks Category:Big Bad Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Villains Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Time Villains Category:Bad People Category:Bad Characters Category:Jerks Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Enemies Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Big Jocks Category:Ugly Characters Category:Dumb People Category:Terrorists Category:Idiots Category:Creepy Looking Characters Category:Powerjohn25 UTTP Fans Category:1999 births Category:Mrtyesvideos's Enemy Category:Empire Looney's Most HATED Characters!!! Category:Characters that should go to hell Category:Massive Evil Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Fictional Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2015 deaths Category:Executed Category:Anime Haters Category:August births Category:Skylanders Haters Category:Enemies of Skylanders Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes turned to Dark Side Category:Complete Monster Category:Enemies of OliverWestern Category:Enemies of EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 Category:Enemies of Alex Kimble Category:Allies of Grand Chase Category:Allies with bad users Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bad Fictional Character Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Stupid characters Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Bad Users Category:Detention Center Prisoners Category:Konnichiku's allies Category:Characters voiced by Kayla Category:Characters voiced by Shy Girl Category:FuturamaYes VeggieTalesNo's Enemy Category:Enemies of DocNewfound